


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 2

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, older!blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Il Tessoro è un'infame e io un'incapace.Prompt: "Il baby sitter di mia figlia ha una cotta per me e tenta alternativamente di nasconderlo con maldestri tentativi e di flirtare con me. Io trovo che sia adorabile e potrei ricambiare la cotta, ma mi sento altrettanto maldestro. Aiuto!"(sequel di questa)





	

Il percorso da Bushwick all’appartamento degli Anderson durava solo un’ora ed era diventato uno degli appuntamenti settimanali che Kurt amava di più.

All’inizio il suo lavoro era richiesto solo il martedì e il giovedì dalle 15:00 alle 20:00, perché Blaine (che aveva ventinove anni e gli aveva chiesto di dargli del tu, ma lui si sentiva talmente arrossire che aveva paura di rendersi ridicolo e quindi alternava _Blaine_ e _signor Anderson_ e a volte _signor Blaine_ , in modo da vanificare ogni sforzo – specie perché a quel punto Blaine rideva e lì niente, le sue ginocchia andavano giù, meno male che passava il grosso del tempo seduto in terra) in quei giorni era in tribunale; durante il resto della settimana il suo autista aveva delega per prelevare Alice fuori dall’asilo e portargliela in ufficio, perché lo studio per cui lavorava aveva un asilo nello stesso edificio in cui gli avvocati e gli altri dipendenti potevano lasciare i propri figli durante il giorno.

Col passare delle settimane, Alice si era talmente innamorata di Kurt da supplicare il padre di lasciarla con lui anche durante il resto della settimana: Blaine gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata supplice e Kurt, a cui quello stipendio stellare faceva sicuramente più comodo di qualunque altra opzione, aveva fatto in modo di incastrare le sue lezioni alla NYADA e lo stage a Vogue.com in modo da trovarsi a casa Anderson tre giorni alla settimana e a volte anche quattro.

Non era solo per il denaro: adorava Alice. Era la dimostrazione che una bambina bella e ricca poteva essere un cucciolo di essere umano meraviglioso, privo di malizia e capricci impossibili, se veniva tirata su da genitori decenti: sapeva rispettare i “no” e le regole, anche se a volte si lanciava in terrificanti interrogatori per capire il _perché_ di ogni limitazione alla sua libertà; Blaine scuoteva la testa e commentava che la sua ex-moglie lo aveva sempre accusato di avergli passato i suoi geni polemici, esattamente come lui le aveva sempre risposto che doveva aver ripreso da lei la ferma convinzione che un _no_ è solo “un sì che non ho ancora conquistato”.

– Sono felice che Caitlyn abbia deciso di essere una modella, nella vita – aveva detto una volta – Perché se fosse stata un avvocato anche lei, tutti gli studi di New York sarebbero stati fatti a pezzi da lei uno a uno.

Kurt era sorpreso dal modo affettuoso in cui Blaine parlava della sua ex-moglie: il loro era stato un divorzio abbastanza sereno, sia per il bene della bambina, sia perché erano due amici di vecchia data e la fine della relazione non era stata sufficiente a renderli nemici – La verità è che come genitori divorziati funzioniamo estremamente meglio che come coppia – aveva riassunto Blaine una volta, di fronte allo stupore di Kurt – Lei è tornata al suo mondo, ai suoi voli intercontinentali e alle sfilate, riempie Alice di foto per farle sapere cosa fa e dov’è, ha reso metà dei dipendenti della DHL milionari col numero di regali che invia di continuo e quando Aly ha avuto la rosolia ha trovato il modo di incastrare due voli intercontinentali, due sfilate e quattro servizi fotografici per essere qui.

Blaine faceva follie, anche se per fortuna con un minor numero di chilometri coinvolti, per essere ogni mattina a tavola con Alice per la colazione e per metterla a letto la sera; a Kurt spettava la parte facile, quella del compagno di giochi, anche se aveva trascorso la prima settimana in costante panico.

Doveva trovarsi a casa Anderson alle 15:00, in modo da essere già lì quando Alice sarebbe tornata dall’asilo: il menù della merenda prevedeva un elenco di opzioni pescate da una tabella alimentare appesa in cucina, merenda che doveva tassativamente essere un _tea party_ almeno due volte su tre, perché la bambina aveva stabilito che doveva allenarsi a diventare una principessa e quella era di sicuro la parte più divertente; alle sei arrivava la governante, che si occupava della cena, e Kurt doveva trovare giochi, film e attività per arrivare fino alle sette e mezza, quando Alice avrebbe cenato, e gestirsi poi le _sue_ aspettative in attesa del ritorno di Blaine.

La scena era sempre più o meno la stessa: il padrone di casa apriva il portone esclamando _Sono tornato!_ , Kurt doveva sbrigarsi a far scendere Alice dalla sedia o avrebbe travolto tutto nella foga di farlo da sola, Blaine sarebbe entrato in cucina, avrebbe tirato su con un braccio la bambina e posato con l’altro una ventiquattrore piena da scoppiare, e avrebbe sorriso a Kurt chiedendo come fosse andata la giornata. A quel punto, tecnicamente, la sua giornata lavorativa poteva dirsi conclusa: Alice veniva portata in bagno a prepararsi per la notte, ma lui finiva sempre per sparecchiare il suo posto, tirare fuori dal frigo la cena già pronta e impacchettata per Blaine e mettergliela in tavola.

Abbastanza distante gli arrivavano le chiacchiere concitate di Alice e, nelle sere in cui il padrone di casa gli era sembrato particolarmente avvenente, o particolarmente scarmigliato, con la cravatta allentata, il gel che iniziava a cedere sulle tempie e la nuca, si concedeva qualche momento per immaginare che quella fosse la sua vita e che di lì a poco avrebbe messo in tavola la cena per entrambi e che il suo posto poi sarebbe stato il divano, o la tv, o qualunque altra cosa facesse Blaine dopo aver messo a letto Alice, solo in quell’appartamento enorme. Erano sprazzi di fantasie assolutamente innocue, perché Blaine era etero e lui non si sarebbe divertito a fare il padre casalingo nemmeno in una casa fantastica come quella e con una bambina adorabile come Aly: però era qualche secondo in cui si concedeva di fantasticare perché... perché Blaine sembrava il prodotto (giusto un tantino più basso) dei suoi sogni adolescenziali: era un uomo in carriera (non un attore, ma pazienza), un padre amorevole, ed era sexy e attraente e sorrideva in un modo che anche dopo mesi gli faceva saltare qualche battito. Riusciva sempre a fermarsi per scambiare due parole con lui, sapere com’era andata la sua giornata di scuola e si ricordava perfettamente ogni cosa, anche pronunciata di sfuggita, che gli aveva detto – e questo per Kurt, abituato alla convivenza con Rachel Berry, che rimuoveva come un lampo qualunque informazione che non riguardasse direttamente lei stessa, aveva un valore incredibile.

E poi c’erano le rare sere in cui Blaine gli telefonava affranto per chiedergli se poteva fermarsi di più e mettere lui a letto Alice e, nonostante Kurt patisse incredibili tormenti a farla addormentare (perché la bambina considerava un suo diritto inviolabile che fosse suo padre e solo lui a rimboccarle le coperte e leggere la favola della buonanotte), veniva ricompensato, oltre che da una tariffa extra e dal viaggio di ritorno in taxi, se erano passate le undici, da qualche minuto da solo con Blaine; aveva scoperto in quell’occasione che era un’appassionato di teatro e della stessa squadra di football per cui tifava suo padre, che odiava i broccoli, che il gel era la sua unica speranza di avere un aspetto professionale, che la sua vita sociale, dalla nascita di Alice, era diventata molto meno frenetica e più divertente, perché gli aveva dato l’occasione di rinsaldare i rapporti con le uniche persone che potevano trovare divertente l’idea di guardare una partita di football senza urlare per non svegliare la bambina, macinare interminabili maratone televisive sul divano o improvvisare imbarazzanti coreografie in memoria del glee club della loro adolescenza.

– Era in un glee club anche lei? – aveva esclamato Kurt.

– Colpevole – aveva risposto ridendo Blaine – E gli unici veri amici che abbia mai avuto ne erano parte: con Wes e David ho anche frequentato Harward (e nel giro di qualche anno mi sono ritrovato David come collega nel mio stesso studio).

– E Wes?

– Vediamo... ho conosciuto Wes a tredici anni e una delle prime cose che ho saputo di lui era che sarebbe diventato giudice della Corte Suprema da grande. Indovina cos’è diventato?

– Ammiro chi persegue i propri sogni – aveva sospirato Kurt – Io ho deciso che sarei diventato un attore di Broadway quando avevo sette anni. O uno stilista. In effetti, non sono sicuro di aver ancora deciso.

– Sono sogni in grande in entrambi i casi – aveva commentato Blaine, con un sorriso – Uno dei miei vecchi amici dei Warbles è diventato un attore, Jeff, Jeff Sterling.

– Oh mio Dio, ho visto uno show due settimane fa in cui recitava il ruolo del principe! Era così-così _charmant_! La mia coinquilina ha rischiato l’ennesima cotta autolesionist—ho detto qualcosa che non va?

Blaine si ricompose, continuando a rimanere piegato contro il bracciolo della poltrona, ridendo così forte da singhiozzare – Oddio, Jeff _charmant_! Questa devo raccontarla domani a David. Perché l’ultima volta che Jeff è stato qui ha girato un’ora con le gambe infilate dentro la federa di un piumone, strisciando sul pavimento e battendo le mani di tanto in tanto, con due cannucce piantate nelle gengive, nella sua brillante imitazione di un tricheco per la gioia di Aly. _Charmant_ , mio Dio! D’accordo, scusami, ho distrutto l’immagine di un uomo. Come posso farmi perdonare?

– E lei-

– _Blaine_.

– _Blaine_ , cosa avrebbe— _avresti_ voluto essere, da bambino?

– Un attore. Al più un cantante.

– E allora perché...

– I miei erano supportivi, ma ho visto la carriera di mio fratello, un continuo alto e basso, sempre a rincorrere provini e produttori... e anche se so che il teatro è diverso, non era per me; mi piace il tran-tran di una vita più o meno da ufficio, sapere che ogni mattina, anche quando non vorrei, avrò la mia scrivania con la foto di mia figlia, quella dei Warbles e dei miei accanto al portapenne. E poi posso garantirti che spesso le arringhe sono la forma di teatro più adrenalinica che si possa sperimentare.

– Mhmm, avendo solo la televisione come mezzo di paragone...

– Ti inviterò ad una delle mie prossime cause – rispose Blaine, ridendo – E ti sfido a non volermi chiedere l’autografo quando avrò finito. Non sarò Jeff Sterling...

– Non mi pare abbia nulla da invidiargli – sfuggì precipitosamente a Kurt, che provò l’impulso di darsi un pizzicotto da solo.

– A parte l’altezza – rise Blaine.

– Se mi tolgo questi stivali con cinque centimetri di zeppa, non penso di essere molto più alto di le- _te_.

L’altro uomo lo squadrò con qualcosa che, se quello fosse stato un locale, o la NYADA, Kurt avrebbe classificato come _interesse_ e _apprezzamento_.

Ma quello era il suo datore di lavoro divorziato da una ex-modella, quindi chiaramente si stava facendo un film.

– Non credo di essere alto quanto te, Kurt. Ma ammetto che non invidio i terrificanti capelli bicolori di Jeff.

– Ma allora sono _veri_?

– Certo che sì! Perse una scommessa con Nick quando erano alle medie e come pegno dovette tingersi i capelli usando la tinta sua madre: solo che Jeff è un imbecille, non lesse le istruzioni, dovette farlo di nascosto e quindi non diluì la tinta e se la fece malissimo; il risultato fu quel terrificante effetto parrucca, platino sopra e castano scuro sotto, ma a lui piacque così tanto che, un po’ per sfida e un po’ per idiozia personale, lo ha mantenuto negli anni. Sua madre ancora oggi prega che diventi calvo e madre natura ponga fine a quell’oscenità.

– Non ci credo!

– Posso documentare con dei video che Wes, a scuola, usava una seduta coatta di tinta restitutiva dal parrucchiere come minaccia per sedarlo durante le riunioni dei Warbles.

A Kurt non era mai capitato di parlare così con un adulto – perché sì, lui aveva ventun anni e viveva fuori casa, ma non riusciva a considerarsi ancora del tutto un adulto, specie di fronte a qualcuno con quasi dieci anni più di lui, un lavoro vero, una casa di proprietà ed una figlia; Blaine lo metteva a suo agio, o a volte lo metteva del tutto in crisi (una stretta di mano più lunga del dovuto di un istante, uno sguardo di apprezzamento quando gli dava le spalle, una frase dal tono difficile da decifrare detta nei momenti in cui chiaramente Blaine era soprapensiero), e gli sembrava che lui stesso iniziasse ad impappinarsi in quelle occasioni: se non avesse il dato sicuro di Aly e le foto che la bambina aveva in camera di sua madre e dei suoi genitori come promemoria, non avrebbe messo del tutto la mano sul fuoco che il suo datore di lavoro fosse etero – o quantomento, non del tutto disinteressato a lui. Era più una sensazione a pelle, il fatto che uno sguardo non fosse una neutra presa di coscienza che lui fosse lì, ad occupare quello spazio preciso in quel momento, ma fosse un’attenzione speciale, come se lui fosse qualcosa di particolarmente affascinante o interessante, o semplicemente _preziosa_ – e Kurt non c’era abituato, per molti versi, ma forse proprio per quello sapeva distinguerlo da un’occhiata casuale.

Il fatto era, nonostante il suo gay-radar, che non avrebbe saputo classificare Blaine, come se fosse possibile!, come etero o come gay da... niente: era estremamente educato, di quel vecchio stampo che ha chi è cresciuto in una buona famiglia, quello del tenere aperta la porta e del cedere il passo alle donne e aspettare che si siedano prima di mettersi a tavola, anche se si trattava solo di una bambina di cinque anni; amava il teatro, aveva una collezione di musical che Alice aveva detto conoscere tutti a memoria e cantare a squarciagola con lei, saltando sul divano e arrampicandosi con lei sui mobili per dare più pathos alla sua performance ed era stato in un glee club (più volte vincitore, tra l’altro: in una delle sue serate da stalker, Kurt era andato a cercare su Google _Warbles glee club_ e aveva scoperto diverse cose, tra cui video e fotografie della squadra che aveva vinto più trofei di tutte, quella di Blaine e dei suoi amici, appunto, che a quanto pare aveva una targa speciale nell’ufficio del preside e nella sala musica della Dalton Academy a commemorare la loro impresa), ma le foto che lo raffiguravano con i suoi amici erano identiche a quelle che aveva Finn con gli altri ragazzi delle New Directions, quell’aria di virile amicizia fatta di pacche sulle spalle e saluti pugno contro pugno. Era un appassionato di football, di boxe e scherma, ma aveva la più straordinaria collezione di _bowtie_ che Kurt avesse mai avuto la fortuna di ammirare.

Aveva sempre deprecato chi assegnava una connotazione legata alle preferenze sessuali agli atteggiamenti esteriori di una persona, ma si ritrovava da qualche settimana nella spiacevole posizione di chi lo fa, perché... beh, perché nei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, che spesso assomigliavano di più a intere trilogie cinematografiche contanto di cofanetto con i contenuti extra, gli piaceva immaginare che Blaine potesse essere almeno bisessuale e ricambiare il suo interesse.

E ci sperava tanto di più le sere in cui Blaine lo accompagnava fino al taxi sotto casa, gli apriva la portiera e non risaliva si allontanava finché l’auto non partiva e spariva dietro l’angolo.


End file.
